


just a touch of your love

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, and poor horny human kun, wayv members make cameos at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: (...) Kun is rather mild in his kinks — not entirelyvanilla, but then again, certainly nothing as scandalous as having his blood sucked out of him.Johnny Suh, however, poses a very tempting threat to those convictions.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 400
Collections: Johnkun Fic Fest Round 1 (2020)





	just a touch of your love

**Author's Note:**

> **#h022** for **#jkff**
> 
> me, on the fifith iteration of this fic: writing is rewriting is rewriting is rewriting is rewriting...
> 
> thank you to the prompter for this lovely idea, and i hope you don't mind i kind of ran with it; i don't know how this shapes up against your expectations, but i'm more than glad to have it out of my hands and into the world. 
> 
> title from little mix's [touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAfejjUQoA); it's a surprisingly fitting song for this story, so i recommend listening to it.
> 
>  **tw:** there are some graphic descriptions of blood towards the end; if that bothers you in any way, you can either skip this or just stop before the smut.

Kun, by all accounts, is not a fang banger.  
  
He has nothing against those who are; it’s a popular kink these days, as more and more vampires start taking over mainstream media after centuries of more or less reclusion into their exclusive clubs and cliques. People have always been attracted to them, their air of mystery and the whole undying beauty thing, but maybe ten years ago openly thirsting over having your neck mauled (in a sexy way) by one may have been frowned upon — they weren’t human after all, but instead incredibly dangerous creatures. Now, with the popularity of TV shows and movies portraying those relationships as romantic, sensual and mind-blowingly pleasurable for the human part, fang banging has had a meteoric rise. 

Kun, however, has never given that too much attention. He admits to having watched a few of those shows, more often than not upon Ten’s insistence, and he can see how attractive the vampires in his classes are, but finding one to sleep with has never been something he invested himself in. Not like Ten, who goes to vampire clubs every other weekend and comes back with red spots on his neck, or Xiaojun, who crushed on Jeno for an entire year before the latter understood his intentions went beyond sharing class notes.   
  
Kun is rather mild in his kinks — not entirely _vanilla_ , but then again, certainly nothing as scandalous as having his blood sucked out of him.

Johnny Suh, however, poses a very tempting threat to those convictions.

Ten introduces them, of course — as much as it pains Kun to admit this, over half of his friends have been brought into his life by his roommate and best friend, who seems to be disturbingly acquaintanced with every student on campus. It’s a significantly rare occasion, but the Thai manages to convince Kun to put his responsibilities aside long enough to join him on a night out: nothing much, just one of the more student populated clubs on the strip. 

Ten waits for when there’s at least one drink in Kun’s system to announce that he invited someone else, knowing it’ll gather more than a few protests: Ten knows enough people that the pool of his friends that Kun happens to not like very much is quite wide. 

“He’s new on campus!” He reassures, trying to wipe the annoyed look on Kun’s face. “I swear he’s cool, he just doesn’t have any friends yet. I thought it’d be nice to get him out!” 

Kun eventually caves — it’s important to pick your fights when it comes to Ten, and this is not a hill he’s willing to die on. All in all, one more person on their roommate night out isn’t _too_ much of a bother; if the guy turns out to be a pain in the ass, Kun can just get drunk enough to not care. 

What Ten suspiciously fails to mention is that not only does this guy happen to be one of the most attractive specimens he has ever seen, he’s also very much a vampire. 

(Maybe those are somehow related — Kun isn’t sure yet.)

Kun notices him before he even reaches them; it’s hard not to, with the way people part to let him through, ogling. There’s no confusing what he is, despite the casual clubbing clothes and the friendly smile — most humans can always tell when they meet a vampire, and no one can really pinpoint why: some people theorize it’s an evolutionary feat, like the wary feeling you get at the back of your neck when you’re in danger, but Kun doesn’t really see it like that. For him, it’s the way they carry themselves, so unbothered by stepping into a room and having all eyes on them.

Most people think it’s hot. Right now, Kun is painfully aware of why. 

He finds them easily, with Ten waving him over enthusiastically, and then eventually greeting the taller with a hug. “I’m so glad you came! I think you’re going to enjoy it.”

The taller man laughs, and the sound is so pleasantly low and friendly. “It’s been a while, not gonna lie.”

When they separate, Johnny’s eyes finally find him and _oh_ — they’re honey brown and deep and he has such a beautiful bow shape to his lips and—

“Johnny, this is my roommate, Kun.” Ten interrupts his inner turmoil.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Johnny extends his hand for a shake, and _of course_ his speaking voice is just as smooth. “Sorry that I’m crashing your night out.” 

He chuckles at his own comment, and Kun is momentarily stunned by how beautiful his smile is, so bright and charming it’s immediately unarming. He might think it’s a vampire thing, were it not for the fact that Jeno’s smiles certainly never left his mouth running so dry. 

An awkward beat goes by before Kun snaps out of it, and then he’s scrambling to shake Johnny’s hand back, successfully hiding the small shiver the touch of his colder skin brings. 

“Hi, don’t worry about it, the more the merrier.” The student tries his best to put on his most casual smile, overcoming his momentary embarrassment. “Nice to meet you, too.”

The chinese can _feel_ the look Ten is giving him, but makes the executive decision to ignore it and instead swoon internally at the little dimple showing up right at the middle of Johnny’s cheek, small and delightful as his smile widens even further. 

Kun needs another drink before he can’t stop himself from bruising his knees. 

“Can I buy you guys a drink, then?” Johnny offers, glancing at Ten but mostly keeping his eyes on Kun. “As a thank you for the welcoming.”

“Oh, you don’t have to—” “A margarita, please.”

Kun and Ten speak at the same time, and Johnny laughs. “A margarita, got it Tennie. And Kun, I won’t take no for an answer.”

The younger sighs, but doesn’t put up too much of a fight; not like he isn’t delighted by the idea of having a hot vampire paying for his drinks, anyway. “An old fashioned, then.”

“Coming right up.” 

Ten is smirking up at Kun the minute Johnny leaves, smug and a little _too_ knowingly. The older pushes at his shoulders, scanning around the club to hide how flustered he’s become. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Ten sing songs. 

“I can hear your thoughts.”

Johnny comes back a few minutes later, handing both of their drinks and nursing a Whiskey sour of his own. Kun thanks him with a smile, and almost chokes on his first sip the moment he watches Johnny run his fingers through his silky brown hair, like he’s completely unaware (or unbothered) by how enticing he looks. 

Ten is more than happy to lead the conversation as the person who knows both of them, and in the next forty minutes or so Kun learns quite a lot about Johnny. He’s only been on campus for about two months, since the start of the semester, and apparently he’s here to get a Masters in Biology — the knowledge of how smart he is, going on about chemistry and new developments on genetics like it’s small talk, only really makes him _hotter_. 

“Is this your first time in college?” Kun asks, a few drinks in and a little less nervous to be around the vampire.

Johnny nods. “Yeah, thought it’d be nice to have the experience.”

Kun hesitates in his next question, and it makes the older laugh, amused. “You can ask how old I am, Kun.”

The chinese blushes a little. “I didn’t want to be impolite or something.”

“Don’t worry, that’s very much a human thing. When you live as long as we do, there’s not much to be worried about when it comes to age.” Johnny explains.

“Are you like, 50 or something?” Kun narrows his eyes, curious. 

“Why, are you into older men?” Johnny teases, cheeky. “Sorry to disappoint, I’m 25, actually.” 

Kun ignores the jolt through his body at being flirted with, grinning back. “You’re still older than me, then.”

Johnny’s eyebrows quirk up, but before he can give any retort, Ten is interrupting them. “Ok, _gross_ , I didn’t come to third wheel. Let’s go dance!”

Kun debates stepping on Ten’s foot, the cockblocking sucker, but then Johnny is finishing up his drink in one long gulp and giving him a _look_ , and so of course they’re making way in between the sweaty mess of people, Jonas Blue’s Naked blasting through the dark walls of the club. 

After that, the night becomes a bit of a blur — Kun starts off dancing by himself, feeling his limbs relax and his inhibitions slip away at the heavy beats around him, but not too long afterwards there are cold hands touching at his hips, the feeling noticeable even over his shirt and bringing satisfying goosebumps to his skin. He pushes himself back against the wide expanse of Johnny’s chest, and the vampire’s fingers only hold him tighter. 

Azul by J.Balvin is playing, and Kun’s mind grows fuzzier and fuzzier at the feeling of having their bodies pressed up together, moving to the sensual rhythm together. They dance together for a while, song after song, until Ten joins them too, right in between the two and getting quite some attention from everyone else around them. Kun is having fun, throwing back drinks after drinks to keep up with his friends (most of them paid by Johnny), but the further the night moves along, the harder it becomes to think anything beyond Johnny’s hands, Johnny’s lips, Johnny’s body on him.

At one point, Johnny noses along the column of his neck for a split second, and Kun’s legs almost give out from under him. Again, Kun is not a fangbanger — but perhaps the idea of having those lips mouthing at his skin, licking his neck and biting down on it, melting his own body against those strong arms and letting Johnny just _take and take_ all that he wants...

It’s too much, and so he gets another drink, and another, until his words are slurring together and putting two logical thoughts together becomes an effort beyond his capacity. Even Ten is more sober than him, mostly laughing at the way Kun is giggling at everything and, more embarrassingly, _clinging_ onto Johnny. 

“You’re _so hot_ ,” He declares looking up at Johnny, and Ten almost snorts his drink off his nose. 

It’s unfair, really, how composed Johnny is — thought of course it makes sense, considering vampires can’t actually get drunk the way humans do. Still, Kun thinks he sees a red tinge to his pale skin that can’t be explained by the lighting in the club, only made more obvious by the nearly shy chuckles he lets out. 

“Thank you, Kun, but you are quite drunk.” He says, sweet. “Maybe it’s time I get you two home, huh?”

“You don’t have to drive us, I can take care of him.” Ten says. “Only fair, Kunnie is usually the one carrying me home.”

“ _Noo_ , I don’t want to leave!” Kun slurs, and then grins at Johnny. “Unless you’re coming home _with me_ …”

There’s no margin for doubt now, Johnny is _definitely_ blushing, and Kun can’t stop the giggles that bubble up at the sight. Before he can tease further, he feels Ten’s surprisingly strong hands pulling him away from Johnny; he whines and protests, but is too inebriated to do anything but curl into Ten as well. 

“Enough embarrassing yourself for tonight, baby.” Ten laughs.

“Let me drive you guys home, I swear is no bother.” Johnny insists. “It’s the least I can do, I did buy most of his drinks.” 

“Yeah!” Kun exclaims. “Take responsibility, I’m drunk and _hor_ —”

“God, I’m _never_ letting you live this down.” Ten sighs, exasperated and so amused. “Alright big guy, let’s go.”

Kun doesn’t have many memories of what happens next, because he falls asleep the moment Ten sits him on the backseat of Johnny’s expensive car. He comes back to when Ten is bringing him up, cursing out everytime he hits his side against the stairs’ railing, and then again when he’s tucked in, already in his pajamas. 

Even as he falls asleep one last time that night, he can’t fully forget the image of Johnny, looking at him with half lidded eyes and touching his hip with tough fingers. 

He will get those hands on him again, whatever it takes. 

As promised, Ten doesn’t let Kun live it down — in fact, he narrates the entire incident to all their friends in at least three different occasions, until they’re all properly caught up and sending Kun links like “All you need to know before your vampire boyfriend feeds from you” and “Top 10 Best Human x Vampire fiction of 2019”. 

(Kun complains about it, but only after he reads everything; no one else needs to know.)

Movie night is a nearly sacred tradition in Ten and Kun’s apartament; every two weeks, all of their friends gather in their cramped living room to fight over what movie to watch (and then promptly speak over for two hours). Attendance isn’t mandatory (though skipping it might warrant a very strong worded voice note from Ten) and the guest list is usually limited to their closest circle of friends, most recent addition being Jeno after he and Xiaojun got together. 

So of course, Ten decides to invite Johnny behind Kun’s back, and the chinese wants to dig a hole in the ground and disappear. 

Johnny looks different in the bright lights of their apartament, though maybe Kun’s memory of that night was just affected by the alcohol and neon lights. He’s wearing clothes a lot more casual now, nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans, and his hair is a little damp and unstyled, like he just showered before coming over. In a way, it all brings out a softness to his features Kun didn’t fully have the chance to appreciate until now: his cheeks are round and plush, and there are smile lines around his eyes when he laughs, bright and charismatic. Even his height looks a lot less intimidating now, and more so endearing as he clumsily trips over the shoes left near their front door, laughing at himself afterwards. It’s a different Johnny, but Kun is not surprised to find out it’s just as painfully attractive as the other one. 

Kun barely has a moment to catch his bearings before Johnny is stepping over to him, a smile so friendly and nice it’s like he has no recollection of how the Chinese man embarrassed himself the last time they met. He reaches for a quick hug, surprising Kun who was prepared for a handshake or something, but it’s not unpleasant. “Hey Kun, it’s nice to see you again! Thank you for inviting me, I needed a break from studying.”

Kun ignores the fact that apparently Ten extended the invite as _both_ of them and only smiles back, trying for something casual and failing at it. “Uh, yeah, no problem, I know the feeling.”

It sounds awkward even to his ear, but of course Johnny is kind enough to carry the conversation like he didn’t notice it. He extends something to Kun, who belatedly realizes the vampire was holding a bottle of wine the entire time. “I didn’t know what you guys liked, but this is one of my favorites. Personally, I think it’s worth a try even if it doesn’t turn out to be your cup of tea — or glass of wine, I guess.”

It’s a such a bad joke that Kun can’t help but let out a snort, and the way it widens Johnny’s polite smile to something a lot more sincere somehow soothes some of the younger’s nerves; he supposes that in a way, Johnny might be just as nervous about this as he is, but at least he’s trying. “I don’t really know anything about wine if I’m being honest, but I can already tell this is a step up from the ten dollar bottles Sicheng always brings over.”

“Hey!” They hear a protest from the couch, and Kun didn’t even notice the younger was listening in. “I didn’t hear any complaints when you had half a bottle by yourself last week.”

Johnny is whisked away by Ten then (not without one last annoying eyebrow wriggle from the younger), so that he can be introduced to the rest of their friends. It’s a full house tonight, which means Sicheng, Lucas, Yangyang, Hendery, Xiaojun and Jeno have all already made themselves comfortable, hogging all the best sitting space in the room and leaving everyone else with little option besides the floor. 

Kun watches from his spot in the kitchen while they all greet Johnny and pretend they haven’t been talking about him behind his back for weeks; some to more success than others. Johnny seems pleasantly surprised by Jeno’s presence, as he didn’t know they were friends with another vampire, and there’s an unexplainable ease Kun feels at seeing how it appears to make the older more at home amidst their small chosen family. 

Once they all start jumping in conversations, Kun busies himself with what he came to the kitchen for in the first place. He’s not particularly displeased about Ten’s decision to invite Johnny, as he’s more than guilty to have been secretly wishing for another opportunity to meet, but he could’ve at least been given a heads up — had he known the personification of his current wet dreams was going to visit at his humble abode, he would’ve at least changed out of his sweatpants. 

(But then again, Johnny has already seen him at his worst, falling asleep on the backseat of his car and nearly drooling on himself — if by a miracle he’s still interested after that, then the pants probably don’t make that much of a difference.)

The pizza rolls Kun agonized over all afternoon are finally chilled enough to serve, and he can’t help but put in a little more effort than usual in plating now that he knows there’s a visit over. He knows making it pretty will be all for nothing once those animals get their hands on it, but he can at least _try_.

Carrying it all over to the living room will take a few trips by himself, so instead he calls for someone to give him a hand. He doesn’t notice who’s coming over until there’s a large shadow over him, and Kun’s dumb heart stutters a beat when he looks up at Johnny staring, wide eyes, at his pizza rolls. “Did you make these yourself?”

“Yeah.” Kun shyly grins, straightening up. Their height difference is so big that he has to crane his neck up a little to talk to Johnny and god — _hot_. “It’s my first time trying this recipe though, so don’t expect too much.”

(That’s a lie — he had a bite just a minute ago, and it tasted delicious, probably some of his best work — but there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of coyness.) 

“Well, they definitely look incredible.” Johnny says, sincere. “I can’t wait to try.” 

The silence that follows isn’t necessarily awkward, but as Kun focuses on the finishing touches, he can feel the pressure building in himself to say something. He’s not sure it’s a great idea, considering Johnny didn’t bring it up yet and seems to be trying his best to act like nothing happened, but Kun knows he’ll never be able to put his nerves behind unless he acknowledges it. 

“Hey, listen—” He starts, then chuckles nervously. “I’m sorry about last time, by the way. I drank a lot and ended up like, totally out of line.”

Johnny’s eyes widen in minuscule surprise, like he didn’t expect Kun to say anything either. “Oh, don’t worry about it! I totally get it, we drank a lot… and I wasn’t really, uh, bothered by it— it was flattering, if anything.”

The way he speaks sounds almost bashful, a little nervous, and Kun is frustrated at how unfair it is for someone so deadly hot to be _this_ adorable as well. Regardless, his words cease a lot of the anxiety Kun had about easing into conversation with the vampire again. 

“I’m glad to hear it, then.” Kun declares offhandedly, just a little flirty. “Would’ve hated to have scared you off.”

Johnny lets out a surprised laughter, and it trails off to a more confident grin. “Believe me, not at all Kun.”

Kun ignores the feeling in his stomach when he hears Johnny say his name like that (breathless and a little coquettish), and instead gathers the plates, glasses and napkins they need to carry over. He works in comfortable silence until he notices some movement at the corner of his eyes, but once he glances back Johnny’s hands are next to him and his mouth is suspiciously full. 

Kun narrows his eyes, entertained. “Did you just use your vampire speed to steal one of my pizza rolls?”

Johnny only shrugs, but as he chews on it, Kun can see that he’s a little embarrassed by being called out. He only speaks again when he’s done, and his words get Kun to laugh. “Not my vampire speed — you were just slow, Kun.” 

“Well, was it at least worth it?”

Johnny grins, unremorsed. “Yep, these are delicious, Kun. Taste just as amazing as they smell, seriously.”

They say the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but in Kun’s case, having someone compliment _his_ cooking is more than enough to make him melt. He mutters a “thanks”, ducking his head timidly, before he blurts out. “I thought these sort of smells were overwhelming to you.”

Johnny cocks his head at him, confused, so Kun explains. “The smells from the food, I mean, because of the enhanced smelling thing? Jeno doesn’t like to be really close to food, says it makes him sick.” 

The vampire hums, apparently not at all bothered by the strange question. “It depends, mostly on whether or not you were born like this or turned. Jeno was turned, so he just isn’t used to how every scent is a lot more intense now, but I was born like this. For me, it all smells pretty balanced, but I can pick up on a lot more scents than humans, even if they’re quite faint or distant. For example, right now, I can tell you used basil and pepper flakes to make these, even if I can’t see.”

Kun is genuinely surprised by the information, saving the little bit about how Johnny wasn’t turned for later. “Oh, that’s really cool, I didn’t know about that. Can you smell a lot of things here that I can’t?”

“If I focus, a few.” He says, and then takes a second to do it. “I can tell that your downstairs neighbors are having beans for dinner, and that you use coconut detergent to clean the counters. Also… your cologne, I would say it’s Jo Malone? Blackberry & Bay, maybe?”

Kun is stunned; _hot, hot, hot_. “How— I’m not even wearing cologne right now—”

Johnny grins. “It’s very faint, but you still have some on you from the last time you did. Besides, you had it at the club that night.”

“You still remember the cologne I was wearing two weeks ago?” Kuns quirks his eyebrows. “That’s…”

“Romantic?”

Kun laughs. “I was gonna say sexy, but that too, yeah.”

Johnny carries all the food alone along with the bottle of wine, earning some fair teasing from Kun about his desire to show off his superhuman strength. The host brings everything else, until they can arrange a makeshift snack station at the tiny coffee table in their living room. People barely wait a second after they pull away to go at it, grabbing pizza rolls and serving wine like they’ve been salivating for it. 

“Finally!” Hendery complains. “I’m starving.”

Lucas agrees, nodding with his mouth full. “This is delicious, by the way.”

“Seriously,” Ten agress, moaning around a bite. “You outdid yourself this time, Kunnie.”

“You guys eat my food like you’re starving at home.” Kun teases, though he’s obviously pleased at the praise. “Should I be concerned?”

“Why would we eat at home when you always feed us anyway?” Yangyang says.

They all laugh in agreement, and Johnny finally speaks up. “I can relate to that, this is much better than anything else I could cook for myself at home.”

Kun beams, so unbelievably charmed. “Thank you, Johnny, you’re welcome to come back for more.”

Ten mutters a “sure he is” barely hidden under his breath, and Kun fights the urge to choke him on the pizza rolls. Johnny, thankfully, takes it in a stride — he ignores Ten as well, a more reserved sort of smile now, rather sweet. “I’ll hold you to that, then.”

Later, Yangyang and Sicheng jump into an argument over whether or not Hamilton should classify as a movie, and what starts as bickering becomes very heated very fast. Kun watches in amusement, way too used to their antics by now to really be bothered by it, but once he steals a look at Johnny he can’t help but snort at his slightly confused expression.

The younger knocks their shoulders together, getting Johnny’s attention. “Sorry about this, our friends are kind of… a lot.”

Johnny laughs, shaking his hand in dismissal. “Oh no, I think it’s funny. Been a while since I’ve hung out with a group so… lively.”

“Well, that’s a word for it.” Kun laughs. 

Hendery eventually loses his patience and just picks something out of the Netflix catalogue, a mild romantic comedy that doesn’t quite please anyone, which they’ve found out is the sweet spot so that everyone is satisfied. These nights are rarely about the movie itself anyway, so Kun doesn’t feel all that guilty that he barely pays attention to most of the plot. 

Johnny is a better distraction, in his opinion. The older is sitting right next to him, their thighs pressed together, and every now or then Kun will try and steal a glance at him — his defined jawline, the way his lips pout naturally when he’s concentrating or how he has a habit of adorably sucking the bottom lip in. He’s unsure of how obvious he’s being, but when Johnny moves a casual hand to Kun’s knee, he figures that if the vampire noticed, he’s not that bothered. 

Watching Johnny blend in with his friends makes Kun giddy in a surprising way; he has to admire how at ease the older seems amidst so many people that have known each other for years. He jokes about himself and others, seems eager to hear their stories, and answers any dumb vampire questions without batting an eyelash. It’s quite clear how he and Ten became friends, both sharing the same carefree sort of spirit, but at least Johnny doesn’t seem like the type to really push at any of his buttons — instead, it’s obvious how drippingly sweet he is to Kun throughout the night, offering to fill up his glass, handing him napkins, or laughing at his bad jokes and listening attentively to everything he says. 

Kun basks in the attention, of course. If anything, it only makes Johnny _more_ attractive.

Saying he is surprised when Johnny pulls him aside before leaving would be a lie — there were enough signs that Kun knows they were flirting, a tension that spilled over from their last night together too. He’s still excited about it though, has to fight down a smile as they move to the kitchen with all the wine glasses as an excuse to have a moment. 

“So,” Johnny starts, and Kun is so happy to take in how nervous and sweet he looks. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me for a coffee sometime, or something.”

Kun smiles at him. “Or something?”

“Well, we don’t have to go for _coffee_ — I can think of something else, if that’s too boring or something—”

Kun laughs then, placing a hand on the older’s forearm to let him know it’s only teasingly. “Coffee is fine, Johnny. For now.”

The implication goes without saying, but Johnny only beams back at him, his enthusiasm enough to bring butterflies to Kun’s stomach. “Great, that’s awesome. Can I get your number, then?”

Johnny leaves soon after, and Kun is left to deflect Ten’s endless teasing for as long as it takes to clean up the kitchen and living room. The older is too happy to be truly bothered though, not when he’s finally on the way to something with the vampire he’s been thirsting over for weeks. 

It’s only when he’s already in bed, under his covers, that he noticed a text he missed; it makes him smile, and he can barely wait. 

**_johnny_ 🧛‍♂️** **  
****[10:23pm]  
** I hope it isn’t weird to text this soon  
But are you free anytime this week? 

Dating Johnny is amazing. It is also the most frustrating experience of Kun’s life. 

Their first date is above expectations, at least for Kun. They go for coffee in a tiny little shop Johnny seems very well acquainted with, and not only is the coffee delicious, but the conversation flows so easily between the two it’s almost like it isn’t a first date at all. 

Johnny is a perfect gentleman throughout the few hours they spend together, pulling Kun’s chair, buying him sweets, insisting on paying for everything (but not before making sure it didn’t make him uncomfortable). He’s as gorgeous as always, dressed impeccably and looking so model-like with his his long legs and silky hair he’s always running fingers through, but his striking looks are just the perfect contrast to his goofy laughter and the way he can go on nerdy rants about coffee and Star Wars at any moment. 

To say Kun swoons is an understatement; he expected to enjoy himself, but certainly not to have one of the best dates he had in years. When Johnny drops him off with merely a kiss on his cheek, Kun can’t even be that disappointed: not when his heart is beating fast and there’s a new text on his phone less than five minutes later. 

One date turns to two, that turns to three, and that’s when they share their first kiss, right at the doorstep to Kun’s building. Later, he doesn't remember who takes the first step, only that one moment Johnny is smiling at him so gently, and the next one of his hands is cradling his neck and their lips are meeting each other. Johnny’s lips are colder, but they get warmer the longer Kun takes them in between his, mouths slotting together in a way more satisfying than any of the younger’s fantasies. 

It’s sweet at first, delicate and almost hesitant, the perfect kiss to make butterflies flutter in Kun’s stomach. But as he presses closer and Johnny holds him tighter to lick into his mouth, the feeling gives way to the building burn of desire. Kun feels so small against him, so pliant, and their kisses turn hotter and more passionate until they’re essentially making out against the wall of the student’s building. Kun craves it, and Johnny clearly does too, his lips laying breathless kisses all over the younger’s jawline, so Kun thinks, _this is it, this is happening, finally_. Except that the moment Johnny sucks softly right at Kun’s pulse and the younger lets out a needy little noise, something changes. The kisses slow down, the vampire deescalating back to tender touches, until he’s parting with one last kiss and a promise for lunch the following day, leaving Kun to wonder what exactly could’ve happened. 

Kun can’t deny he has fun with the whole “campus romance” thing, as the older calls it: Johnny is interesting, intriguing for a lot more than just the mystery that surrounds vampires, and it’s no surprise how he takes over the younger’s thoughts for a while. It becomes a sort of routine: both the dates, squeezed in whenever they can even if it’s just a coffee run or time together at the library, and moments like that on Kun’s doorstep, where something _could_ be more, but never is. 

Kun will be the first one to say that things are going well — great, even. There’s no reason for why he would feel so annoyingly frustrated then, except...

“You want him to suck your blood off.” Ten deadpans. 

Kun winces at the crudeness of it, but doesn’t fully deny. Truth is, as much as Kun loves how sweet and wholesome their time has been, it’s hard for him not to want _more_. Johnny is one of the most attractive people he’s ever met, and he’s also sweet and kisses him breathless, so who could blame Kun for having desires? 

And it’s not like Johnny himself is completely blameless — he may be the one putting a stop whenever things grow a little too heated, but Kun knows he thinks about it too. He can tell from the way Johnny will look at him sometimes, heavy and making him feel like he’s almost being prayed upon, or how his touch will linger, running fingertips on his nape, jaw, neck. Mostly, it’s how Johnny will seem to lose himself for a moment when they’re kissing, whether it is taking a nip at Kun’s skin, or inhaling his scent like he’s starved for it. 

So of course, Kun is frustrated, and as infuriating as it is, of course Ten can tell it with nothing but a single glance. Usually the older would be a lot more hesitant to share something like this with his best friend and roommate of all people, if only because that’s exactly the kind of information Ten would have a little _too much_ fun with. 

However, Kun is growing a little desperate; he will take what he can get. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love where this is going,” He sighs. “I didn’t really expect for us to hit it off so well, or to get so many dates out of it, but I really like Johnny, and I think he likes me too. It’s just…”

“You want him to stop holding your hand for a second so he could hold your dick instead.”

Kun throws Ten an unimpressed look, already deeply regretting this. “I just don’t know what he’s waiting for, I guess.” 

Ten glances up from his drawing, a little cheeky grin at his lips. “Oh Kunnie, if I knew you wanted to get your blood sucked that bad I would’ve found you a more willing vampire.”

“I don’t want to get sucked by any vampire, I want to get sucked by _Johnny_.”

The younger sighs then, placing his iPad aside and giving Kun his full attention. “Listen, maybe Johnny is just more traditional.”

“What, like waiting until marriage and stuff?” Kun’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Cause that’s not the signals he’s been sending me so far…”

Ten snorts. “It’s not _chastity_ , don’t worry. It’s just… feeding can be a very intimate thing; some vampires prefer to do it with people they already share a close bond with, sexual or not.” 

“Why?” Kun questions. 

“The same reason some people don’t like meaningless sex, I assume. It’s also supposed to feel a lot better, from what I heard from Xiaojun.” 

The thought of his younger friends doing such things makes Kun shiver, but he tries to put it out of his mind. It makes some sense, he guesses, because Johnny has shared before he mostly feeds from government issued blood bags; “more practical for my lifestyle”, he justified. Maybe he meant his _single_ lifestyle. 

“Well, but if he doesn’t want to feed from me yet,” Kun says, a hint of whining. “Couldn’t he at least fuck me, then?”

Ten laughs at his face, so delighted by his friend’s suffering, and Kun debates getting up and ignoring anything else his roommate might have to say. He doesn’t, of course, because Ten grins at him with quite a knowing glint in his eye. “If you think Johnny is tempting, then it’s a billion times worse for him, Kunnie. Feeding isn’t always a sexual thing, but if you’re already sexually attracted to that person, like I unfortunately happen to know he is to you, then it can be pretty impossible to separate.”

The idea that Johnny might’ve been too tempted by the scent of Kun’s blood if they ever had sex is enough to have hin blushing, and so he grabs onto something else to focus for a second. “You “happen to know”? Do you guys talk about me?”

“More than I would’ve liked.” Ten sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. “The point is, you can either tell him upfront you’ve been salivating at the thought of his dick for more than a month, or you can wait.”

Kun snorts. “I think I’ve made myself pretty clear, believe it. Besides, I don’t want him to think that’s all I want from him, either.”

“Then just wait.” Ten concludes, quite wisely. “You guys are getting pretty serious, so I’m sure it’ll come up soon.”

Kun sighs, nodding. There’s no point in worrying too much about it — it’ll happen when it does, and even if he’s growing a little desperate, of course he’s more than willing to wait for when the time is right, for both of them. 

“Thank you, Ten.” He says sincerely, and the younger smiles at him. 

“It’s nothing. Thank me after you guys make a hundred vampire babies, or whatever.”  
  
  


(“Besides, you’ve gone like half a year without getting your dick wet; I’m sure you can wait a little more.” “ _Fuck you_ , I take it back!”) 

When Johnny calls him on a Friday night, Kun is a little confused — the older is not very big on talking on the phone, much preferring to text, so the sudden name flashing on his screen is a little odd. 

“Johnny?” He says into the phone, adjusting it so that it’s pressed up between his ear and shoulder while he continues to cook. “Something happened?”

“What? No, why would something have happened?” Johnny laughs a little surprised. 

Kun chuckles too. “I don’t know, you don’t really like phone calls. I thought maybe it was an emergency or something.”

“Maybe I just wanted to hear you voice a little bit.” Johnny suggests sweetly, though there’s certainly a hint of teasing there. 

“Sound suspicious.” Kun deadpans. “What do you actually want?”

“You wound me, Kun.” Johnny sighs, dramatic. “Are you free tomorrow night?” 

Kun hums, running through his to-do list for Saturday; he needs to study during the afternoon and he promised to grab brunch with Sicheng, but nothing else of importance. “I think so, why?”

“Can I take you out for dinner, then?” Johnny asks, and his voice sounds quite sincere now, so charming it makes Kun’s heart flutter. 

“Dinner?” He questions, unsure why Johnny would need to call him to check. “Are you taking me somewhere super fancy or something? You know I don’t need that.”

“I know you don’t, and I love our junk food dates.” Johnny says, and Kun can hear the smile in his voice. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t treat you once in a while. Besides, it’s my favorite restaurant, so it’s a treat for me, too.”

Kun understands where Johnny is coming from, and the sentiment makes him smile. It’s just that most of the time, it’s easy for him to forget that the older comes from a long and traditional line of vampires, and therefore, his family has a lot of old money dating back centuries. He doesn’t flaunt it, and he never minded going along to Kun’s cheap choices for dates or letting the younger have him chance at footing their bill, but Kun is aware that from the way the vampire grew up, his “favorite restaurant” is probably a little above what’s he’s used to. 

Still, he can’t say no — not when Johnny seems so genuine and hopeful, enough to even call him. “What should I be wearing? I bet you’ll look all handsome and fancy as usual, I should at least try to step up for once.”

He means it more jokingly than anything, but Johnny’s tone is nothing but sincere. “I have no doubt you’re the most breathtaking person everytime we walk into a room, Kun. I could never dream of comparing.”

There’s an indignant sound at the back of Kun’s throat, caught by surprise at the compliment. Kun doesn’t necessarily agrees with that (not because he doesn’t find himself to be good looking, but Johnny is a vampire, literally blessed with ethereal beauty), but it’s the way Johnny says it — there’s no doubt the vampire genuinely believes such a thing, and what a thought it is for someone like Kun to have charmed someone like Johnny in such a way. 

Kun laughs, trying to wave off how bashful he feels with some teasing. “Where are you trying to get with all this flattery, Suh?” 

Johnny chuckles then, the sound deep and rich through the line. “Nowhere good, I assure you.”

Despite Johnny’s words, Kun does still make an effort on his look the following evening, and even he has to admit he looks really good. It’s been a while since he’s been this dressed up, and it’s worth it when he meets Johnny in front of his building and the older's eyes finally find him, blatantly checking him out. 

Johnny immediately stands straight from where he was leaning against his car, and Kun has to fight a smile at the way he can’t take his eyes off of him. When he finally approaches Johnny, the older immediately pulls at his hand to dip down into a kiss; nothing much, but firm enough that it catches Kun by surprise. “You look incredible, Kun— smell like, too.” 

“Well, you know my cologne.” Kun teases, bringing back to that night at his apartment. 

“No, not you cologne.” Johnny says, and his eyes are heavy. “Just you.”

It catches Kun by surprise, because Johnny has never been this straight forward. Sure, the younger has had an inkling the vampire likes the way he smells, but Johnny has never said so in so many words, and Kun flushes immediately. There some tension in the air, and Johnny holds his gaze for a few more seconds until Kun mutters, shy. “Thank you.”

Some of it thankfully scatters out during the ride to the restaurant, and Kun finds himself a little more comfortable as they go into easy chatter, catching up. He’s still feeling a little off balance, especially from the way Johnny is holding his hand across the console and stealing glances whenever he can, but not having the vampire’s eyes trained on him like earlier helps a lot. 

When Kun sees the restaurant Johnny chose, it nearly makes him choke on what he was saying: he knows this place, as in he walked by it a number of times with Ten, and he knows it’s way beyond anything the college student could afford for a date. You need to book a reservation weeks ahead, longer for a Saturday like tonight, and he can’t believe _that’s_ where they’re having dinner. 

“Johnny!” He protests as the older man tries to find a parking space. “You said it wasn’t anything extravagant!”

“It isn’t! Extravagant would be me taking you to Paris for a weekend, or renting out a private chef—”  
  
Johnny interrupts himself at the unamused stare Kun throws him, followed by a mean squeeze to his hand. The older chuckles instead, bringing their joint hands to his lips so he can place a soft kiss there. “I’m sorry but I promise I’m not making a habit out of this; just for tonight.”

Kun certainly hopes so; as they walk in and he’s met with all the lavish decoration and soothing classical music, he’s not sure he could ever find himself getting used to frequenting places like this. He’s certainly glad he spent some time in his outfit because at least he doesn’t stand out, but he knows people will look when Johnny, who grabs attention without realizing, places a leading hand on his waist. 

The hostess gives them a polite smile as they approach. “Good evening, do you have a reservation?”

Johnny smiles, charming. “I believe we do, table for Suh?”

Kun watches as some sort of realization befalls the lady’s face, and her smile widens to something even more eager. He’s seen this plenty of times when people notice Johnny is a vampire, but it feels different this time. “Oh, of course Mr. Suh, we’re honored to have you. If you come with me, I’ll lead you to your usual.” 

As they follow the hostess through the restaurant, Kun tugs at Johnny’s hand to whisper. “What was _that_?”

Johnny’s smile is a little sheepish. “I’ll explain it to you in a minute.”

They’re seated at one of the best seats in the restaurant, near one of the windows but not pressed up right against it. It’s all very fancy, the server coming over to introduce himself and hand both of them menus, and Kun lets Johnny take the lead in ordering some wine — in the time they’ve known each other Kun has found his date to be sort of a connoisseur, and even if the younger doesn’t understand half of the intricacies of it, he trusts the older’s taste. 

Once they’re finally left alone again, Kun raises his eyebrows, a little amused. “So?”

“Like I said, this is my favorite restaurant,” Johnny begins explaining, a small smile. “But it’s also my parents favorite too. They came here on opening night, 33 years ago, and have been visiting it for their anniversary and special occasions ever since. They brought me here many times growing up, and I’ve started coming by myself too.” 

Kun can’t imagine how this would be any child’s favorite place, so fancy and proper, but then again it’s probably a lot more about the fond memories and moments they’ve shared.

“It’s beautiful, Johnny.” Kun smiles lightly. “Must be a pretty impressive place to take dates, I assume.”

Kun expects Johnny to laugh it off, but when the older doesn’t say anything, he glances up. He can tell the vampire is a little nervous by the private smile he throws across the table. “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here, actually.”

The confession stuns Kun for a second, as he searches for words. He’s unbelievably touched that Johnny likes him enough to share something he treasures so much, and the thought of how meaningful it is makes his face warm up. He reaches a hand over the table, palm up, and Johnny immediately takes it. 

“I’m honored, Johnny. Thank you.” He smiles, almost bashful, and squeezes Johnny’s hand. “You’ll have to help me though, I’ve never done fine dining before.”

The older takes the lighter subject change easily, chuckling. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Johnny explains it all to Kun with all the patience in the world, talking about hors d’oeuvres, four course meals and all sorts of exotic food combinations Kun has never heard about, but is more than curious to try. Eventually, his nerves about being in such a upscale place like this seem to start fading away; it’s like all else around them is slowly tuning out, until all he cares about is Johnny sitting across from him, laughing at his jokes and hooking their feet under the table in a terribly played game of footsies. 

Kun has loved every date they’ve had together, but this has to be his favorite so far. The dinner is perfect, in every sense of the word: not only is the food amazing, perfectly paired by Johnny’s choice in red wine, but so is the company. The tension that has been lingering since they met up tonight is still around, but now it shapes itself into something different: instead of nervous, Kun finds himself opening up more, as does Johnny, and they talk about topics they’ve never had the chance to touch on before. Kun learns more about how Johnny grew up, his family and how close he is to his parents, who treat him like the treasured only child he is. In turn, the younger shares about his own childhood memories, and how even though he loves his mother and father deeply, he still hasn’t had the courage to come out to them yet. 

There’s a vulnerability to sharing like this, but as Johnny holds his hand and looks at him with all the attention in the world, it just feels right. There’s something special and overwhelming about having Johnny’s eyes completely trained on you, and while the sensation might’ve made Kun squirm in other occasions, it now comforts and reassures him. The realization hits that they’ve crossed over an invisible line tonight, and Kun is more than fine with that. 

(He’s also proud to admit that he only really gets distracted by how gorgeous Johnny’s lips are or how sexy it is when he licks them after a taste of the red wine _twice_ — quite an impressive feat for his monkey brain.)

When the dessert finally comes, Kun’s mouth nearly waters at how beautiful the French cotillons look. Johnny vouched for it and insisted they ordered one to share, and now that it’s here, the younger doesn’t hesitate in picking a spoon and taking a small piece of it. When the taste of the chocolate cake and vanilla custard hit his palate, he can’t avoid a little moan at the back of his throat. 

“Oh my god, you were right, this is divine. Do you think I could copy this at home? Of course it wouldn’t look as good but— what?”

Kun interrupts himself when he notices that Johnny isn’t really paying attention; instead, he’s staring at him across the table with the most obvious heart eyes Kun has ever seen. It’s almost overwhelming, to see so much adoration and know that it’s for _him_ , even if the younger himself isn’t sure he deserves it. 

Johnny doesn’t say anything at first, but after a second, he smiles, almost timid. “We… are dating, aren’t we?”

The younger tilts his head in confusion. “Well, yes, we have been going on dates for over a month now.”

“No, I meant,” Johnny starts up again. “We’re _dating_ dating?” 

Kun can’t resist: he laughs, and then leans over the table and pecks Johnny right in his lips. He’s too adorable, so unashamed in all of his affections but still nervous while trying to ask him out, like he won’t assume Kun feels the same. “Are you trying to tell me you want to be my boyfriend, Johnny?”

The older pouts. “You don’t have to laugh at me, I haven’t done this in like, years.”

“I’m not laughing at you, you’re just too cute sometimes.” He explains, and then takes Johnny’s hand across the table again. “Of course I would love to be your boyfriend, Johnny. I really like you, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Johnny’s smile is blinding then, and Kun can practically see as the tension bleeds out from his boyfriend’s ( _boyfriend!_ ) body. “Oh, good. I really like you too, obviously— Don’t hold it against me for saying it so early, but I don’t think it ever felt this right with anyone else.” 

Kun doesn’t mind it at all — if anything, Johnny’s eagerness to be vulnerable like this is one of his most charming characteristics. Kun smiles gently at the older, shaking his head. “I don’t, Johnny. It feels really right for me, too.” 

They finish sharing the dessert, and Kun is certain they must look quite silly, giggling to each other like teenagers, so giddy about everything. After Johnny pays and they leave, Kun can’t help but quite dread the end of such an amazing evening; he holds onto Johnny's hand, and they walk to the vampire’s car with no rush at all, enjoying the night air and the perfect atmosphere. 

They’re almost there when Kun suddenly feels Johnny stop, holding back his hand. He barely has enough time to look back before the older is pulling him towards him, taking the opportunity to crowd into the Kun's space. It’s gentle, like most of everything Johnny does, but there’s a firmness to it that Kun isn’t used to — Johnny doesn’t ask before he’s leaning in, and Kun is more than happy to just let him take it. 

There’s nothing new about kissing Johnny, but with the way Kun’s heart speeds up immediately, you would think it’s the first time. It just never gets old, to have Johnny so patiently coaxing his lips open, then licking into his mouth like he’s trying to savor a long, delectable meal — no rush, no desperation, but instead passion and heat that simmers in the low of Kun’s stomach, for as long as it takes to consume him. 

Johnny lets go of Kun’s hand to grip at his hip, and the younger is left scrambling to grab onto his shoulders as the older begins to move then, until he has Kun’s back pressed up against the nearby wall. The vampire is so close to him, practically their entire bodies touching, and Kun can’t help but let out the most breathless noise when Johnny uses his grip to pull him even closer, until they're pressed together at their hip. 

They’ve made out like this before, but Kun can tell there’s something different; Johnny doesn’t hesitate, keeps taking the lead in escalating things, and when Kun grinds forward so that their crotches brush together in the most satisfying friction, the older doesn’t pull away — he nips at Kun’s bottom lip instead, and the low grunt at the back of his throat nearly makes Kun whimper with desire. 

Kun pulls away for air, his head hitting the wall right behind him, and it gives a chance to finally see Johnny better. The vampire’s eyes are half-lidded, clouded with unmistakable lust, so Kun lets his hand go up, until he’s running his fingertips at the nape of Johnny’s neck. The older smiles, a small little thing tugging at the edge of his lips, and then he’s diving in again, placing open mouthed kisses in Kun’s cheeks, jaw, and finally his neck. 

The kisses are barely more than brushes of Johnny’s lip, but the vampire’s breath against his skin is more than enough to rile Kun up. The pace is torturing, even when Kun tilts his head to offer more and drag his nails more forcefully on Johnny’s skin — the older takes his time, as if he’s savoring it. It’s only when his lips are right at that spot, right under his jaw when his pulse beats the strongest, does Johnny stop; he’s there, feeling Kun’s frantic heartbeat against him for almost a minute, until Kun finally feels _it_. 

He doesn’t notice it at first, only hears the long breath Johnny lets out, but when Johnny presses closer and licks over the stop, he feels it lightly drag against his skin: his _fangs_. The two sharp canines which Kun has never had the chance of seeing before, but now almost hesitantly poke against him; the feeling is barely there, but it’s enough for Kun’s legs to go weak and a cry to escape. 

“Let me see it.” He practically pleads, pulling lightly at Johnny’s hair. “I wanna see it.” 

He seems to hesitate for a second, but Johnny finally pulls away to look down at Kun. The sight is breathtaking: Johnny’s fangs nearly shine in the dark light, softly poking over his bottom lip when he presses his mouth together to swallow. Kun’s hand drags down from Johnny’s nape until his fingertips are touching at his lips, and then, touching the sharpness of each canine.

“They’re beautiful, Johnny.” Kun whispers. “You are so, so beautiful.”

Johnny chuckles, breathless and shaking his head in disbelief. “ _Me_ ? Kun, you have no idea how you look right now— they only came out because I couldn’t resist it! You smell so fucking good and the way your blood was pumping under me, _fuck_ —”

Kun is unable to fight the temptation, so he takes the leverage from holding onto Johnny’s face to pull him down until they’re kissing again. He can feel how Johnny holds himself back, lets Kun take most of the control because he’s afraid of hurting him, but the younger couldn’t care less: he lets the sharp fangs scratch his tongue, and pushes and teases until Johnny breaks, fighting him over control until he’s lightly nipping at Kun’s bottom lip and pulling a moan from the younger. 

“Do you want to come home with me?” Johnny asks, and he’s not even at the end of his question when Kun begins nodding. “Yes, please.”

There’s not much time for Kun to notice how nice Johnny’s apartament is; as soon as they walk in, the older is spinning him around and dipping down to kiss him again, moving them backwards with precision. The younger catches glimpses of it, can tell it’s a large space with nice big windows, but for the most part, he’s a little preoccupied — Johnny’s fangs are still making an appearance, and Kun is quickly finding out he’s painfully weak against them. 

It’s a little dizzying — Kun thought a lot about this moment, maybe more than he would’ve proudly admitted out loud, but now that it’s happening it’s like his mind is running ahead of him. He doesn’t have time to think, his body just moves and his hand grabs and his lips bite, and it feels so good to be kissed so thoroughly and have Johnny’s huge body cageing him, leading them to their bedroom like he’s prey to be eaten. 

Johnny’s bedroom has the light turned off, but the high ceiling windows give the room some nice ambient light. Kun tilts his head to look around, Johnny taking the chance to mouth at his neck again, and the younger lets out a whistle. “This is really nice.”

The vampire chuckles. “Yeah? You can stay as long as you want.”

Kun hums, and the noise lits up into nearly a whine when Johnny sucks firmly right at his Adam’s apple. “Tempting.”

It’s no surprise the younger is the more impatient one, reaching for the buttons on Johnny’s shirt almost immediately. He makes quick work of them, slipping the fabric of the older’s shoulders and taking his fill on Johnny’s defined abs and large chest; he runs his hand through, revels in the shiver his fingertips bring the older, until he’s moving down to work on the vampire’s belt. 

Johnny huffs out a laugh. “You’re gonna get me naked before you even remove your shoes.”

Kun isn’t deterred, rolling his eyes. “I’ve exercised enough of my patience, believe me.”

Kun’s fingers are already hooked on Johnny’s underwear when the older stops him from continuing. He moves to undress Kun instead and there’s none of the haste with which Kun moved: Johnny is delicate, kissing every stop as soon as he pops each button off. There’s something hot about the fact that with Johnny’s strength, he could easily tear the shirt open in a single move, but chooses to savor it instead, like Kun’s body is something to admire with all the patience in the world. 

One of Kun’s hands, still pressed up near the vampire’s abdomen, reaches down to brush against Johnny’s bulge. It’s barely there, but it’s enough that Kun feels the stutter to the older’s hips, so he cups it firmly instead, holding Johnny’s dick through the fabric. Johnny chokes off a groan, and Kun wonders if it’s a small revenge that his fangs scratch at his nipple, perked up and wet where the older has just started to place kitten licks. Kun arches into the touch anyway, and Johnny doesn’t protest when the Chinese starts palming him; the vampire feels so big and girthy against his hand, it’s nearly making him delirious with want. 

He desperately wants to touch, so when Johnny begins working on his own pants, Kun sneaks a hand inside the older’s underwear and pulls his dick out, already fully hard and sticking out over the underwear. Johnny hisses at the contact, and when Kun begins working his wrist repeatedly, barely waiting for the pre-cum to fully coat the slide, the older movements stop for a few moments, overwhelmed. 

“Jesus, Kun.” Johnny huffs out. “You’re gonna make me cum before we even get to bed.”

“Already?” The chinese teases, looking up with eyes shining in mirth. “I would’ve thought vampires to have a little more stamina…”

Johnny tugs firmly at the hoops of Kun’s pants, a small display of his strength when Kun practically flies forward. “Don’t test me, Kun.”

It’s so completely unlike anything Johnny has shown him so far, on and off bed, and the authoritative and dangerous tone is more than enough for Kun to be desperate to push more, see until Johnny goes until he breaks. 

But then Kun remembers the way Johnny planned the most romantic date for then, and how he’s touching him like he’s the most precious thing that has ever been in his hands, and he figures that’s not for tonight. They’ll have plenty of time for that in future. 

Johnny takes a step back as soon as Kun’s underwear finds its way to the floor, and there’s something to his eyes scanning over the younger’s body with so much unhidden desire. It makes Kun squirm a little and wish to move closer so he can hide how his cheeks are warming up and his cock twitching at the attention, but he doesn’t dare to under Johnny’s gaze. The older sighs, licking over his fangs for a moment. “You are the most heavenly thing I’ve ever seen. No human I have ever seen has looked more stunning, or smelled more appetizing.” 

Kun shivers, stepping forward slowly just to see Johnny’s eyes follow his every movement, enthralled. His fingertips hit the vampire’s chest, and he doesn’t have to put any force behind it for Johnny to start moving back every time Kun steps forward, until the back of his legs hit the bed. He lets himself fall back, laying on his elbows and completely on display for Kun to admire, and the younger only supports one knee on the mattress, hovering over the vampire. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Johnny moves so fast Kun doesn’t have time to react — when he comes to, his body is already completely laid over Johnny’s, and the older is kissing him within an inch of his life. Their cocks keep rubbing against each other, and Kun can’t fight every whimper at the back of his throat, especially not when Johnny moves one of his huge hands to cup at Kun’s ass, kneading and pulling at it. 

The ease in which Johnny turns them around and moves Kun’s body up the bed in a single move is startling, but he can only spread himself in satisfaction at the feeling of the expensive sheets on his back. The vampire keeps kissing him, but now on his collarbone, chest, moving down to flat his tongue against his nipples once again just to tease; Kun makes note of how he stays clear of his neck despite how attracted to it he seemed to be before, like he doesn’t trust himself near it. 

Johnny pulls away to sit on the heels of his feet, and Kun could cry at the glorious sight of his sweaty chest and spit swollen lips when he looks down at him. “Are you ok not wearing condoms? Vampires can’t technically get or transmit anything, but if it’s not something you’re comfortable with, I have condoms somewhere.” 

The thought of Johnny fucking him raw and then pumping him full is enough for Kun to squirm, legs kicking a little at how much he needs the stimulation to his drooling dick. “Yes, fuck, I’m more than ok.” 

Johnny laughs, and then leaves bed to look through something inside one of his drawers. He comes back quickly with a small bottle of lube, throwing it in between Kun’s legs in the mattress, and then moves to his earlier position, practically sitting on his legs. 

Kun reaches blindly behind him to grab a pillow for his neck, so that he can look down at Johnny more comfortably. The room is quiet save for their labored breaths, and Johnny’s eyes are dark when his hands touch Kun’s thighs, spreading them until the younger is completely spread open in front of him. The hands stay though, touching the supple flesh and bringing flutters to the low of Kun’s stomach, and it only increases once Johnny dips down to kiss it, mouthing at every spot on his inner thighs until Kun is certain he’ll be marked up down there. 

“Your skin is so fair.” Johnny chuckles, fascinated. “It’s so tempting to just leave myself everywhere.”

The idea sounds lovely to Kun, looking himself in the mirror the following day and having reminders of Johnny he’ll be able to touch for weeks, but right now he’s a little too desperate for that, so he whines. “Hurry up!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Johnny smiles at him, so charming. “I’ll take care of you.”

He finally takes the lube in his hands again, letting it drip generously on his fingers. Kun had to get himself clean earlier just in case, so he’s still a little loose, and when Johnny finally dips a finger inside, he doesn’t find a lot of resistance. It’s a new sensation for Kun — for the most part, he’s grown used to the fact that Johnny is just a little colder than usual, but it’s different when it’s inside of him, moving and touching his most sensitive walls. It feels good though, especially when Johnny doesn’t waste his time in slipping in a second finger, and then he’s really being stretched with scissoring motions and practiced bends to his fingers. 

Johnny is efficient, but still remarkably good at it; he teases Kun just right, enough to make him moan and cry but never enough to fully build him up and get him to come. Once there’s three fingers in, the girth of it means it constantly bushes up against his prostate, but he doesn’t cave to the temptation even when Kun’s body locks up at the feeling; the younger gets the idea that he doesn’t want Kun coming before he’s truly inside. 

Kun’s chest is heaving by the time Johnny deems him sufficiently ready, and the fact that the older leans down to kiss him once doesn’t quite help. “How do you want it?” He asks against Kun’s lips. 

Kun thinks he would love it in any position, has fantasized about plenty of them, but right now all he can think about is how he needs Johnny close to him, holding him. “Let me ride you.” He says breathlessly. “I want to sit on you and I want you to hold me through it.”

Johnny's eyes shine then, and Kun practically melts at the little smile he gives his boyfriend: so fond it almost hurts. “I would love that.”

Kun takes a second to regain his breath even as Johnny sits himself against the headboard, basking in how the vampire runs comforting fingers through his hair for a minute or so. Then, he’s sitting himself up, and in a single move, straddling over Johnny’s lap so that he’s hovering right over his erect dick. The way the vampire looks up at him in expectation is nearly reverent, and Kun has to close his eyes once he sits down as not to be too overwhelmed. 

“Oh my god,” Is what he whispers once the head of Johnny’s cock breaches him, but he doesn’t let himself stop. Johnny is spilling out curses and reaching to hold onto his waist, but all Kun can truly focus in is the delirious drag of every inch of Johnny as it comes inside, until he’s fully seated and feeling fuller than he’s ever had. 

He stays still for a second, and Johnny begins rubbing comforting hands on his thigh even though Kun can now see he’s probably fighting his own battle; he’s never seen the older quite so wound up, the muscles in his abdomen and thigh contracting every few seconds. The younger can’t resist the urge to ask, the need to hear. “Does it feel good?”

Johnny laughs like he can’t believe such a question. “Kun, fucking hell, it feels insane. You have the tightest little ass I’ve ever fucked, I swear to god.”

The filthiness of the words coming from Johnny of all people makes Kun laugh, but deep down it only feeds to the building burn in his stomach. He’s always been a little inpatient, so it’s no surprise when he quickly starts moving, though at first it’s not much more than small grinds, forward and backwards, as he feels his walls be so thoroughly rubbed by Johnny’s length. 

Eventually, his thighs start to build the rhythm, having him move up and down; small at first, but after a few minutes he’s coming nearly to the head of Johnny’s dick before dragging himself down, and it looks like he’s jumping on the vampire’s cock. The feeling he gets when he comes down and Johnny’s head hits deep inside of him is unreal, and Kun is crying out moans every time, until the vampire finally moves to swallow them down. 

When Johnny hugs at Kun’s waist and kisses him, their bodies completely pressed up on each other’s and Kun’s dick rubbing against his stomach, that’s when Kun starts to slowly loses his mind. He loves Johnny’s dick, but even if this position limits his movement, he wouldn't trade it for how good it is to have Johnny’s big arms around him, or his tongue completely taking over his mouth. When they pull away for air and Johnny deliriously moves to start mouthing right at his deck, Kun almost wants to cry. 

“ _Johnny_ —” He chokes out. “Please.”

“I want to bite you so bad Kun, fuck.” Johnny practically growls out. “I can feel my mouth water with how you smell, because I just _know_ how sweet you’ll taste on my tongue.”

“Do it, Johnny, I want it too.” Kun whimpers, offering up more of his neck. “I want you to have me, have as much as you want.”

Johnny is silent for a second, mouth pressed up right against Kun’s pulse again. The younger has stopped moving now, waiting with bated breath, until the vampire speaks again, voice sounding so tight it’s rough. “Do you know what happens when a vampire feeds from someone he shares a bond with? Who he has feelings for?”

Besides what Ten had told him, Kun doesn't know, and he whispers out so, loud in the silence of the bedroom. 

“It’s supposed to taste so incredible—” Johnny mouths at his neck again, fangs dragging through his skin. “— that nothing will ever feel as good. I won’t want anyone else for a long, long time.”

Kun breath catches at the implication, and Johnny must feel it, because he pulls away a little. The younger is quick to reach for him though, one of his hands cupping at his cheek and looking into his eyes for the first time — pupil blown, nearly lost with desire. 

“Johnny,” He says, so sincere. “I can’t know the future, but I can promise you that for now, you won’t have to need anyone else.”

Johnny inhales deeply then, and Kun wants to melt at soft the smile that tugs at his lips. He moves his hand to kiss right at the middle of Kun’s palm, and the younger lets it fall away again, moving his neck to the previous position. 

He almost jumps in surprise when one of Johnny’s hands touches his jaw, but lets himself be adjusted gently, until it's in the perfect position. The vampire looks for Kun’s hand too, and holds it tight. Kun feels it, Johnny’s nose brushing against his skin, and his breath hitting right against that one spot he seems to love. 

Johnny’s voice is almost a breath when he says. “I won’t take too much, but if you start feeling dizzy, squeeze my hand and I’ll stop immediately.”

Kun nods, but when Johnny doesn’t move, he realizes the older is waiting for verbal confirmation. “Ok, I promise I will.”

There’s one last kiss, one last heartbeat, and then Johnny bites him. 

It hurts for a split second, but it’s almost like Kun’s body doesn’t process it — not when what comes afterward is beyond anything Kun could possibly describe. He doesn’t understand, how having Johnny slowly sucking at him makes every single nerve in his body flare up, how his skin tingles everywhere and his mind slowly succumbs to pleasure. The best way he can find to describe is that dizzying feeling of building to an orgasm, the pressure in the low of his stomach like he’s one single move from exploding, which turns out to be true: as soon as he tempts a small grind of his hips, Kun comes with a shout. 

It’s enough that his vision blacks out for a second; once he comes to, his hips are still stuttering in desperation, and Johnny is pulling him closer so tightly it nearly hurts. His come paints both of their stomachs now and the way his cock rubs against Johnny’s stomach is almost too much, except he _craves_ it: Kun still feels on edge even if he just came, and he wants more, more, _more_. 

When Johnny pulls away and licks at the spot he’s bitten, Kun feels like it’s only been a few seconds, even if Johnny's been feeding for a few minutes already. He pulls away to look at Kun, and his mouth red with the younger’s blood is one of the most beautiful sights Kun has seen. 

“How,” Johnny starts, licking at his lips. “Do you taste even better than I’ve dreamed of?”

Kun whimpers then, and dives forward in so much haste it’s almost like he’s the one attacking the vampire under him. Tasting the iron in Johnny’s tongue should feel disgusting, but as their tongues mingle together and he sucks it in desperation, all he cares about is that it’s _his_ blood there, and how wound up he currently feels. 

Kun tries to fuck himself back into Johnny’s cock, to move like he was doing before, but his entire body feels too lax from the orgasm and the feeding. It frustrates him, to the point where he begins whining into Johnny’s mouth, pleading. “Please, _please_ —”

Johnny kisses at his lips one last time, moving Kun’s hair from his face in a starkling tender gesture. “I got you.”

He doesn’t flip them as quickly as he did last time; this time, he focuses on making sure he never leaves Kun, cock still buried to the hilt inside the younger. Once Kun’s back is against the mattress again, Johnny grabs at one of his legs, bending it so that it’s hanging over his shoulder, and Kun circles his waist with the other. He looks up at Johnny, lips still red and eyes still blown, and he doesn’t want this to ever end. “ _Johnny_ — I want to come again, I want you to come inside, _please_ —”

Johnny smiles darkly, and thrusts his hips deeply for the first time. “Who would’ve known,” He thrusts again. “That having your blood sucked off would make you such a whiny, beautiful baby.”

Kun doesn’t have the mind to say anything back, especially not when Johnny truly starts to move. So unlike the way he’s been torturing Kun until now, the vampire’s pace is brutal, as if he himself can’t waste any time — his hips snap so fast Kun knows it’s something no human could’ve ever done, and the constant stimulation is so intense it doesn’t feel like Johnny’s cock is ever leaving him. 

There are tears running down Kun’s face now, and he feels how dry his throat is from how much he’s been moaning, crying and screaming with absolutely no care for anyone else living on this floor. He’s never been fucked so thoroughly, never had his mind be wiped so clean of anything else, until no thought more complicated than “cum” and “Johnny” seems to process. 

Johnny isn’t unaffected either — Kun can feel how close he’s getting, from the curses he spills to the stutter to his rhythm. When he adjusts himself and moves again, it’s like the head of his cock hits directly into Kun’s spot, and the younger _wails_. “Johnny, there, _right there_.”

Johnny keeps moving his hips just right then, milking Kun’s prostate with his cock at a punishing pace. The noise of their skins slapping together and the slick from the lube is insane, and when Kun looks up to Johnny’s red tinted fangs sticking out, he has no word for it other than _feral_. He doesn’t know if this is how it always is with Johnny, or if the older is more riled up after tasting him, but Kun doesn’t care — it’s absolutely the best sex he’s ever had.

The build to Kun’s second orgasm is naturally a lot more sudden than the first — enough that he almost doesn’t notice it until his entire body starts to squirm, and he thinks he’s almost tipping. Johnny sees it in the way Kun’s back is arching off the mattress, and without the younger having to say a single thing, he moves and takes him in his hand. “Come on, Kun, let it go for me one more time. Let me see it.”

The slow drag of his hand is a contrast to the fast thrust of his cock, and the stimulation is way too much for Kun. It doesn’t take more than three flicks to Johnny’s wrist until Kun’s body is practically flying forward, bending into itself as he comes for the second time. 

Johnny strokes him through it, but his hips stop moving; it takes a moment for Kun to fully come back to himself, laying against the sweaty sheets and breathing still labored. He looks up at Johnny then, and sees as the older brings his cum covered fingers to his mouth, licking all of them clean. He smiles at Kun, so ridiculously cheeky. “You taste just as amazing down here, too.” 

Kun rolls his eyes, cheeks beginning to redden as his mind catches up, but he notices when Johnny starts moving backwards, almost like he’s slipping out. Kun immediately clenches, lets his leg fall so that both of them are locking him and the vampire is grunting out a curse. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You came twice, Kun.” Johnny explains, but his voice sounds strained with how the younger is tight around him. “I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Now, Kun loves how careful Johnny is, but he won’t take that. With the last bit of strength he has, Kun finds his hips fucking back into Johnny, as straining to his lower back and thighs at it feels. “I want you to come _in me_ , Johnny. I’m not fine china, I can take it.” 

Kun doesn’t need to say it twice; Johnny moves a split second later, huffing out a long breath like it’s been paining him to hold back, which probably has. His hips move a lot slower now, certainly for Kun’s sake, but it hits just as deep; the drag itself is so overwhelming it’s nearly painful. Kun squeezes his eyes together, tries not to whine out too much, but when Johnny catches his lip in a kiss, his body relaxes. The tenderness of the moment isn’t lost in Kun, no longer the desperate need to cum but instead Johnny’s body moving against him as their lips work together, until Johnny is so close he’s practically breathing into Kun’s mouth. 

Their gazes hold each other, intense, and Kun moves his fingers to card through Johnny’s strands. He pushes it back, and Johnny closes his eyes at the touch; when the younger pulls him closer and Johnny buries his nose on his neck, right where he bit earlier, the older finally comes with a muted groan, deep from his chest. 

Kun softly whimpers through Johnny’s orgasm, so deeply satisfied at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum inside of him. Johnny doesn’t move from his position, only mouths at Kun’s neck a little desperately, stuttering his hips for another minute until he stops, letting out a deep sigh. He lays down on Kun then, heavy and completely covering him, but the younger doesn’t mind — only continues to pet through his hair, until they can both fully come down. 

It’s a few moments later until Johnny moves, and when Kun looks at him, the older doesn’t hesitate in pressing their lips together. His fangs have retracted, and there’s not much to it; it’s a sweet, unassuming kiss, but it still makes Kun’s chest glow with affection for the man in his arms. He’s so glad he’s met Johnny, so glad that this was more than just a hookup after clubbing. 

Johnny smiles against his lips, huffing out a laugh. “Sorry, I’m probably crushing you right now.”

Kun laughs too. “Only a little bit, but it’s ok.” 

“Do you want to get in the shower?” Johnny offers. “It’ll probably be better to clean you up thoroughly.”

“I’m so sleepy though.” Kun pouts. “Can’t I do it in the morning?”

“Well, you can…” Johnny draws. “But I’m taking a shower anyway, and I have such a nice shower.”

That gets Kun’s attention. “Is it one of those that have jets in various directions?” 

Johnny hums. “The pressure in this building is amazing, too.”

Kun sighs. “Alright, but you’ll have to carry me, my legs aren’t working.”

“That’s fair.” Johnny snorts. “I was the one who broke them.”

Kun rolls his eyes at the smugness in his tone, but before he can say anything, the wet noise and sharp feeling of Johnny slowly pulling out stops him. He can feel it, all the cum dripping from his hole into his thighs and the sheets, and he’d feel embarrassed if he wasn’t so tired.

Johnny leaves for a second to enter a door on the right Kun assumes is the bathroom, but he’s back soon after, the sound of the water running behind him. He hooks a hand under Kun’s neck and knees to bridal carry him into the bathroom, and Kun makes a squeak with the ease in which he pulls him up. 

The moment Kun steps into the shower and lets the hot water wash over his tired muscles, he realizes Johnny was right — this was absolutely the right decision, and his shower pressure is amazing. It’s good that Johnny is inside with him, because Kun is too weak to bother to do anything more than stand under the hot jets; he lets his boyfriend wash his body, then shampoo his hair, and then as delicately as he can clean him up inside, fingering all the cum out. 

It’s nice to be spoilt, and as Johnny leaves him standing against the wall to quickly clean himself too, Kun sighs. “You apartament is now one of the sexiest things about you.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “I’ll take that if it means you’ll come over more often.”

“I’ll come over every other night if you let me.” Kun says, beaming back at his boyfriend. 

Johnny lets Kun borrow one his shirts and a clean pair of boxers to sleep in, and then coos at how adorable he looks, moving to get one of his cameras to snap a picture until the younger is threatening to make him sleep on the couch if he doesn’t get under the covers soon. Kun sends Ten a text, letting him know he’s alive and sleeping at Johnny’s, and can’t help but smile at the barrage of blood and eggplant emojis that fill his screen.

Johnny snuggles into Kun as soon as he lays down on the clean set of sheets, tangling their legs together and hooking his chin over Kun’s head, so that the younger is sleeping using his arm as a pillow. They stay quiet for a few minutes, and it’s nicer; much nicer than Kun could’ve ever dreamed for him a few months ago. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” He sighs into Johnny’s neck, vibrating when the older chuckles. 

“What, the sex or the cuddles?” “Both”

Johnny hums, moving to kiss at the top of Kun’s head, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting. I just… when we saw each other again, at your place — I really liked you, and I just wanted to have the chance to have nice dates with a nice boy, seeing if we're compatile like normal people. I wanted to take it slow, so thank you for letting me.”

Kun hums, no longer bothered in the least. He moves his head so he can place a kiss under Johnny’s jaw, and when the older tilts down, their lips meet in a soft peck. “It’s alright that we waited, don’t apologize. Yeah, it was pretty frustrating at times, but we’re here now, aren’t we? And I get to say my boyfriend gave me these—” He runs his fingers through the two puncture wounds in his neck. “—so that’s pretty cool, too.”

Johnny laughs, bringing a finger of his own to it. “That's going to leave a mark for a while, I’m sorry.” 

Kun nearly shivers at the touch, the little patch of skin still quite sensitive, but instead closes his eyes and snuggles closer, comfortable and safe. 

“I don’t mind,” He says with a sigh, sleepy and sated. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **tennie 🤬  
>  [9:39am]**  
> i hope you know that if he ever turns you, you have a contractual obligation to turn me as well  
> i can't die knowing you'll live through eternity without me to piss you off


End file.
